


Roisa Smiles

by RoisaForever2020



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoisaForever2020/pseuds/RoisaForever2020
Summary: Based on the prompt: five times + smile for Roisa.
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Roisa





	Roisa Smiles

"Rose..." Luisa whispered. She knew the redhead was on the verge of sleep, but she also knew that if she didn't ask now, she might not get the chance and she would never forgive herself for that.

"What is it, Lu?" Luisa smiled at her. She still had a hard time believing that the incredible woman she had met a few hours prior was so perfect that she was sweet _and_ passionate _and_ caring about someone she had just met as well as being very smart. Luisa knew, not even 12 hours into knowing Rose, that she _**never**_ wanted to let go of her.

"I just... I was just thinking and..." Luisa suddenly got extremely nervous. As if she could tell something was wrong with Luisa, Rose reached her hands out and took Luisa's hand in hers.

"Hey... Hey... Look at me, Lu..." Luisa turned her eyes towards Rose's bright, gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. "What is it?" Rose softly whispered to her.

"I was thinking and... It's just..." Luisa took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you... Wanted to go on a date with me... Possibly... At some point..."

"I would love to, Lu... But... It's complicated... It wouldn't be fair to you if I put you in that position... My life's a mess right now and... You deserve better than what I can give you at this point... I... I'm sorry." Rose turned away from Luisa, convinced that she'd disappointed her.

"No... No, don't be... It's not your fault... It's okay." Luisa smiled at Rose but Rose didn't have it in her to smile back.

"Maybe we should... Maybe we should go to sleep... It's late..." Luisa continued smiling.

"If that's what you want." Luisa and Rose laid down and Luisa slowly moved into Rose's arms and fell asleep instantly.

Rose looked down at Luisa's sleeping body on hers and sighed, completely content with the thought of staying in Luisa's arms.

Just for a moment, Rose let her mind wander... Thinking about what it would be like if she had never become Sin Rostro... Thinking about what it would be like if she got to do this with Luisa every night... Thinking about what could've happened with them if the circumstances were different... If she could've said yes to going on a date with Luisa...

Rose knew these thoughts were dangerous... But she let herself dream of Luisa that night...

Little did she know that she would dream of Luisa every night until the day she died...

* * *

"Luisa! What-" Luisa cut Rose off with a kiss.

"I missed you," Luisa softly whispered, as Rose pulled back.

"We can't do this here!" Rose whisper-shouted at Luisa. She badly wanted Luisa (having to go without her for two months while Emilio took her to New York drove her insane) but she knew that they had to get somewhere private before they got caught. Luisa's smile, that she had been sporting since Rose came into view, fell from her face. Rose could tell that what she had said hurt Luisa, and she hated hurting Luisa, but they _NEEDED_ to get somewhere private and fast.

Her restraint around Luisa had already been rapidly fading, but seeing Luisa so upset made her want to comfort Luisa, tell her the truth... She wanted to tell Luisa who she was... She wanted to assure Luisa that she loved her and that _**she**_ was the one she wanted to be with... That she had always been the one she wanted to be with...

She hated the fact that she was the reason Luisa was upset (even if she wasn't visibly showing it). She knew that Luisa hated hiding their relationship... But she also knew that Luisa would take any part of Rose that she was willing to give... Rose hated this...

But...

She really wanted Luisa... And she was too selfish to let her go... Willing to give Luisa every part of her she could at that moment.

"Let's get inside... I can't show you how much I missed you out here... Can I?" Rose smirked at Luisa. Luisa's smile didn't return but her eyes darkened just before she nodded her head.

* * *

"Lu, stop!"

"But Rose..." Luisa pouted at her lover. "I'm not done with you yet," Rose smirked at this.

"Are you saying that, at some point, you'll be done with me?" Luisa's eyes went wide.

"No. No. Definitely not. That's not what I-" Rose chuckled as Luisa continued to stumble over her words.

"Lu... I know what you meant... But _I_ promised your father that I'd make this lunch and _you_ promised _me_ that you'd let me go on time... And I'm already going to be a little late because you convinced me to stay in bed a little longer than I originally planned."

"I know, Ro," Luisa whispered at her lover before letting out a long sigh. "It's just... I don't want ~~you to go.~~ to let go of you yet..." Luisa kept the _'or ever'_ , that she wanted to add, to herself. She knew that Rose wouldn't appreciate it if she added that.

Rose's face softened at Luisa's words and she said: "I know Lu." Rose smiled at her. "But we both know that I have to go." Luisa nodded but didn't return Rose's smile. Instead, she just turned around and walked back into her bedroom. She couldn't help but let herself hope that one day, Rose would choose her over her father.

* * *

"Look, Lu... I will tell him about us... Just... Not now... I will do it... I promise... I meant what I said. I love _you_ and I want to be with _you_. Not him... But it... It's... It's hard I... This will ruin your relationship with your father and your brother and I know how much they mean to you... Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"If you're ready to... Then... Yes. without a doubt... I... I want to be with you, Ro... you're more important to me than them... I love you..." Luisa smiled at Rose but Rose just nodded.

Luisa didn't love her... She loved the version of Rose that she knew. She loved Rose but Rose couldn't help but wonder... Could Luisa ever love the real her?

She was herself with Luisa and Luisa loved her but... Could she still love her if she knew she was Sin Rostro...? Would she even want to...?

Rose had to admit... She was scared to find out... And it took a lot to scare her...

Unless Luisa was involved... Luisa constantly made her feel scared...

She was scared of losing her...

Nothing has ever scared her as much as that does...

* * *

"Fuck, Lu," Rose whispered, breathlessly. "I've **_really_** missed that."

"Me too, Rose..." Rose smiled at Luisa. "But as I said, this doesn't change anything." So that her back was facing towards Rose, Luisa turned on her side.

"Look, Lu... I know that this can't be easy for you but I love you... You wouldn't be here if I didn't," Luisa scoffed at this before turning around to face Rose.

"You kidnapped me and you think that it's justified because you love me!?"

"Lu, baby, please... I-"

"Don't call me 'baby'!" Luisa got up and put her clothes back on.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Lu... I'm sorry..." This made Luisa momentarily hesitate before stalking out of the room.

Rose knew she had a long way to go before Luisa forgave her... But she knew Luisa would...

After all...

**THEIRS IS THE GREATEST LOVE STORY EVER TOLD.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rose was now staring at a guilty-looking Luisa, who was bending forward to face Rose from on the other side of the couch she was sitting on, instead of watching the movie she had put on their TV.

"Nothing," Luisa answered too quickly for her liking but, as she knew it was unlikely she would get Luisa to tell her the truth, she left it alone and went back to reading her book. She knew Luisa would share in her own time. "Rose... I'm bored," Luisa whined at her girlfriend not ten seconds later. It had barely been five minutes since Luisa suggested they try to do something productive (even though Rose kept insisting that sex _was_ productive) and Rose had known that it would only be a matter of time before Luisa came around to her way of thinking.

Trying to hide her satisfied smirk, Rose replied: "Well... It's nice to know that you agree that sex is a better way to spend our time... Although I do have to admit that it was a shock that _you_ of all people thought sex _wasn't_ productive." Luisa pouted at Rose.

"I never said that it wasn't. I just said that... That-"

"That you wanted to do something productive. That heavily implies that you think sex _isn't_ productive."

" _Implies_ being the operative word, babe... Besides..." Luisa smirks at her girlfriend. "If sex is productive, as you are so clearly advocating, what, exactly, is being produced?" Rose smirked back at her lover.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean... You're the one who went to medical school... Didn't you learn biology...? Or... Do you want me to explain the process to you?" Rose's smirk grew bigger at this but Luisa just smiled at Rose.

"Maybe we should finish the movie first... And **then** move on to the biology lesson." Rose smiled back at Luisa.

"Anything you want, baby."

...

They don't end up getting another ten minutes into the film before Rose's _'biology lesson'_ takes place on their couch ;)


End file.
